


Endearing

by Quicksilvermad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Season 4A, Six Weeks Before Episode: s04e12 Darkness on the Edge of Town, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad
Summary: Emma notices Killian's preoccupation with her hair.





	Endearing

"I never got to do this before. Just walk around aimlessly with my boyfriend," Emma confessed, swinging their arms together with her grip on Killian's hook as they came to a stop to settle on the park bench facing the pond.

"Neither have I," he said with a wistful sort of look in his eyes.

"You had a boyfriend?" Emma ribbed.

Killian winked (poorly) and gently whisked her hair over her shoulder. His fingers lingered to make sure he hadn't caught any strands on his rings and just because he enjoyed the freedom of touching her.

"What is it with you fussing with my hair?" she asked, an amused little smile teasing at the dimples in her cheeks.

Killian pursed his lips and slid his hand through the hair at her temple. "I can't help it. It's so lovely. Like the color of a surise glinting off the ocean waves."

Emma gaped at him, eyes darting all over his face. "...I can't decide if that was romantic or if it was just cheesy."

"Well, you like cheese, so..." he said with a cheeky grin and another flick of his fingers at the ends of her hair.

She snorted and shoved at his chest. "Oh my god."

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged, his face still alight with mischief. 

"Captain Hook is such a nerd," Emma surmised, slipping her thumb into the open neck of his shirt to tease at his chest hair. "Man, Disney got it wrong."

Killian wrinkled his nose, still feeling a little peeved at Henry for his insistence that everyone should watch the films that the Land Without Magic had created to tell their stories. He was in like company, though. David had been rather annoyed that his character had so little substance.

But at least Prince Charming hadn't been drawn as an utter buffoon.

"Extremely wrong," Killian groused.

Emma smiled at him and tugged a bit on his chest hair. "And I'm very, very glad they were."

With a smile teasing at the corner of his lips, Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. She sighed at how warm he was and happily snuggled against him.

"For instance, I don't think the Disney version of Hook was a cuddler," she murmured, wrapping her arm around his waist under his jacket and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Killian hummed and kissed the crown of her head. Emma watched her own fingers as she played with the charms of his necklace, thinking about how she never had this kind of intimacy before. She liked touching him—leaning against him and holding his hand were simple things that she'd always wanted. They were small gestures that meant the world to her.

Emma felt Killian take a deep breath and closed her eyes when he shifted his hand to tangle in her hair. 

Hopefully, those gestures would never end.


End file.
